Winter Solstice
by AFlairForSelfishSkies
Summary: He had a perfect life with a wonderful partner and the most extraordinary family anyone could have asked for. He had accepted the fact of never imprinting but what if all that changes when they come along? NOT a Seth/Sam more like Seth/OC
1. Fresh Start

__

_**Everyone who got where he is has had to begin where he was. - Robert Louis Stevenson**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter1**

_En tu planeta me quedé,_

_Fue por un tiempo y nunca fue mi plan,_

_Pero mi nave se averió,_

_Y ahora estoy perdido aquí,_

_En mañanas con tres soles,_

_Y múltiples visiones,_

_Montañas transparentes,_

_Anemonas de luz,_

_Partículas de amor y recuerdos de ti,_

_Love, love, love,_

_Love, love, love,_

_Love, love, love, love, love_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" I mumbled half asleep into the pillow while searching for my phone. The dam thing wouldn't shut up singing Love by Zoe and I could already sense today was going to turn out very bad starting with me breaking my phone…again. Down stairs from the kitchen I could hear my mom shouting to get my skinny ass up before we're late to school. You're probably wondering that I meant to say I was going to be late well let me tell you this. You. Are. Wrong.

I headed towards my shower half asleep and annoyed of breaking yet again another expensive object. Shrugging off the guilt I instead stripped out of my pajamas and hopped in the shower turning on the cold water in the process. While my body relaxed and released the drowsiness I thought of how in all the places we ended up here earning a quiet, darkly, humored laugh from me.

~o~o~Flashback~o~o~

_"Mom I don't want to leave can't we say here a little longer please" I whined for the twentieth time. She sighed and shook her head while I tried giving her my best puppy dog face. There were two main reasons why I didn't want to live in La Push, Washington and leave beautiful sunny Spain._

_"No sweetheart, not unless you want the Volturi after us for revealing our existence besides think of it as a fresh start and great opportunity to make new friends" I huffed and crossed my arms childish. She laughed and grabbed a pillow near her throwing it straight at my face fortunately I caught it without little effort and set it down on my bed. She acts immature most of the time but that's pretty normal and weird at the same time considering her being stuck in a seventeen year old's body forever plus the fact of her being my biological mother. _

_"But think about it April do you really want to live in a place that holds bad memories?" I asked appearing serious. Her happy grin turned the other way in a frown and suddenly I regretted saying those words._

_"Atilia I'm not doing it for me it's for your sake. We need to know what you really are after and before you became that animal" she whispered as if she was talking to herself but with these inhuman ears you could even hear a heartbeat. _

_"I'm not only a monster but an animal now mom, what next huh a friggin witch?" I screamed tired of not knowing what I am. She opened her mouth to say something but I fled out of the house as quick as I could the only thing I heard was her scream of not meaning it that way._

~o~o~End of Flashback~o~o~

I cried that night because what she had said was the whole truth and nothing else. This thing I became when aggravated had nearly killed her, my two cousins and aunt less than a month ago. After I came home done crying she exploded of how I took it the wrong way and how we are going to surpass all this. She never admitted I was a freak but something or someone unique instead. I could clearly see it in her eyes how she tried to fool herself everything was alright when really it wasn't. April is a strong woman after the challenges she has faced but at some point she has to breakdown not everyone can hold everything inside after all.

"Atilia sweetie hurry up you need to eat and it's already 7:20am" I smiled of how her personality seems to change from super mom to super teen.

"I'm coming let me just change quickly" I said not bothering to yell when you have two hybrid vamps in a simple house.

I wrapped the towel around my body and left to my room seeking out a set of clothes. I thanked mom for deciding to unpack yesterday so that today everything would be organized and ready to go with few exceptions. I found a black plaid flannel shirt, some light simple jeans, and classis black/gray slip on vans putting on those along with my black under garments. After drying my straight dark brown shoulder length hair I applied few makeup and jewelry deciding to not show off too much which only made me more anxious seeing we had to make a good first impression here in La Push. After finishing I grabbed my plaid bag with school supplies inside and headed downstairs. While walking down the stairs I caught my reflection in the huge glass painting and saw nothing had changed about me besides growing taller standing at about 5'6'' and had little muscles. Hopefully they'll stop developing I wouldn't want to appear as a girly girl weight lifter now would I?

"Honey aren't you going to take a sweater?" April asked when she saw me sitting at the counter top without one. I shook my head and told her the weather was going to turn out surprisingly warm later on in the late morning. We ate in peaceful silence and I observed how she too wasn't any different than I was. April had light brown beautiful curly hair that fit her cream colored heart shaped face and light hazel eyes along with her plump lips. Unlike me she had less color because she was less human and more vamp while I got more traits of a human although that made me strangely more powerful considering I had much more mixed traits and abilities. Her frame was no taller than 5'7" only a mere inch taller than me. I laughed after we were done because I noticed how she wore much brighter clothes than mine making me seem like the emo out of the two and her the optimistic one.

"I've heard you laugh by yourself two times in one morning and by the facts if you keep all this up you're going to scare the whole school" she said laughing along as we got in her brand new baby blue mustang gt.

"I'm laughing because you're wearing lighter clothes than I am making me seem like the emo out of the two" I mumbled turning on the radio.

"I'm just kidding jeeze can't make jokes anymore or what?" she smiled towards me and I couldn't resist but laugh…again.

"Sure you can and for once it isn't a lame one" I said smirking sometimes you have to take times like this to annoy your own mother.

"Har har har was that suppose to be a joke too…because it SUCKED" you see what I mean she has yet to learn when things are funny and aren't.

"That was not funny mom" I replied a smiled threatening to appear on my lips.

"Okay whatever you want to believe Atilia Raeka Velius 'sides I can see that smile threatening to appear…right…about…now"

* * *

**A/N And so there story begins next up is there appearance at school. Also a few important notices are Atilia's name described below V**

**Atilia=Thorny; Plant symbolizing immortality, resurrection, innocence**

**Raeka=Spanish: Beautiful, Unique**

**(surname for both) Velius=Italian name derived from the Roman family name Velius, meaning "concealed." A.k.a mysterious **

**April or Avril=****The name April is of Latin origin and means "to open, blossom, 4th month". Avril is of a French origin. **

**That is all for now and this chapter was to show an open personality mother/daughter moment. **

**Translation for Love by Zoe **

**_In your world I was,_**

**_For a while and it was never my plan,_**

**_But my ship was damaged,_**

**_And now I'm lost here_**

**_In the morning with three suns,_**

**_And multiple views,_**

**_Transparent mountains,_**

**_Anemones light_**

**_Particles of love and memories of you,_**

**_Love, love, love,_**

**_Love, love, love,_**

**_Love, love, love, love, love._**

**(Perfect song for someone who fell in love unexpectedly which is going to occur in the next chapter)**


	2. Irresistible Scents

**_Too many of today's children have straight teeth and crooked morals-Unknown high school principal_**

**_Teenagers-My chemical Romance_**

* * *

"That was not funny mom" I replied a smiled threatening to appear on my lips.

"Okay whatever you want to believe Atilia Raeka Velius 'sides I can see that smile threatening to appear…right…about…now"

**Chapter2**

I recollected myself and glanced around to find mostly everyone in QTS including the teachers that were arriving as well stopped dead in their tracks to see who the strangers were getting off the car.

"Great just what I need" I mumbled angrily while closing the door rather harshly. April on the other side was gleeful as ever but shot me a look to stop my complaining. She so knew I hated this but according to her it was 'for my own good'.

"Remember our little story Atilia" she whispered too low for human ears to hear but me. I gave her a smile in return to not make it too obvious of our hush conversation. Meanwhile I kept my eyes the floor and followed April since she came here to register us and knew this place a little.

"Hey haven't I seen you two before?" a masculine voice spoke from behind. I turned around and saw a teenage boy pretty tall for his age probably in his early 16 with russet skin and cropped black hair.

"Yeah that's why we stopped going there" I smirked and April nudged me. His face scrunched up in utter confusion while I rolled my eyes and extended my hand.

"I'm just kidding. I see this town has no sense of humor, names Atilia and this girl right here is my mo-sister April" I smiled when really inside I was screaming at myself mentally for realizing what I almost said. He chuckled after realizing the slight joke and shook my rather warm hand.

"Tyler nice to meet you so are you both new or…"

"Actually yes but we need to get going so… we'll see you later hopefully?" April grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to the office.

"Did you catch the scent around here or is it just me?" she asked quietly once we were in the office. I shrugged and concentrated on the surrounding when the powerful smell hit me. It wasn't an unpleasant stench but a rather nice cologne smelling very outdoorsy in a nice way.

"Does it smell fresh and earthy? Because if it does yeah. Why though? Humans aren't suppose to smell this…aromatic" It was the truth they smelled rather appetizing while whatever this was smelled so excellent.

"Exactly, there are defiantly others like _him_ but so far none like you honey. We'll talk more about this later" I sighed and sat down on the waiting chairs while April left to get our schedules.

"We only have two classes together at the end of the day, p.e. and art" She said looking at the papers and finally handing them to me. My first class English then history, lunch, science, p.e., math and finally art.

"Better for me. I don't have to see your face often" I joked smiling. She gasped and faked being hurt.

"Is that how you feel about me? And here I thought you favored you're only 'sister'" she winked at the last word while we laughed the whole way to my first class. She gave me directions of all my classes and left wishing me good luck, agreeing to meet me at the cafeteria later.

"Behave okay, I don't want to hear you got in trouble on your first day of school like last time" she said remembering.

"Sure, sure" I mumbled. She was about to give me a motherly cheek kiss when I reminded her we were in school at the same time not that far of a distance which earned an 'Oh right' from her.

Just as I entered the classroom the bell rang which made me smile because although coincidence are fun in a way there still really creepy and weird.

"Hello I'm new here my name is Atilia Velius" her dull gray eyes met mine appearing instantly uninterested.

"Yes child I know who you. Take a seat at the far right corner of the class next to the window and here is your assigned book also know that seat will be permanent for the rest of the year am I clear?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her full authorized voice. People like this should most definitely be better off working somewhere else not here where we actually need people who know how to teach well and not boss.

"Yes miss but I didn't quite get your name" I said smiling sweetly. Under those thick glasses of hers I saw annoyance building up and I could feel it already.

"Miss Lenoir. Now go take your seat and wait patiently for the class to start" I saluted her off and saw her left eye twitch a little. I smirked successfully and turned around only to find half of the class's eye's on me until someone laughed and soon everyone was. _Oh God when did they enter? _I thought rushing to my seat as my cheeks flushed red. Even hybrids have their own moments of pure stupidity. When I looked up most eyes were on me observing my every move and taking in my appearance as well. Once again my cheeks flushed and I slumped further into my seat ignoring them until the bell rang. When the class started I caught that strong earthy irresistible scent…to my left? I tucked my side bangs and glanced at…

**A/N o0Oo0Oo0o what is she going to find? Or more like who? Anyways review and tell me what POV you want the next chapter to be in Atilia's POV, Seth's POV, or April's POV=) BTW ~HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HOPEFULLY MANY MORE TO COME~**

**P.S. for those who want to see how they dress for school on this chapter and the next the link will be on my profile…hopefully it'll work if not I'll figure out=)**


	3. Attention Hog?

**A/N much thanks to luvsbooks414 and -ObjectAndMeetMrPain for being my first two reviewers and sevandfred4ever as well as Die Hard for Twi-Hearts for putting me on story alert I appreciate it=D**

* * *

"Miss Lenoir. Now go take your seat and wait patiently for the class to start" I saluted her off and saw her left eye twitch a little. I smirked successfully and turned around only to find half of the class's eye's on me until someone laughed and soon everyone was. _Oh God when did they enter? _I thought rushing to my seat as my cheeks flushed red. Even hybrids have their own moments of pure stupidity. When I looked up most eyes were on me observing my every move and taking in my appearance as well. Once again my cheeks flushed and I slumped further into my seat ignoring them until the bell rang. When the class started I caught that strong earthy irresistible scent…to my left? I tucked my side bangs and glanced at…

**Chapter3**

I tucked my side bangs and glanced at the person sitting next to my left. He had russet colored skin like most people here at the reservation and obviously was Quileute. His dark black cropped hair evened out his face making him look more juvenile in away and he was pretty buff for a sophomore …gangly would be the word. My eyes left him for a moment to see Ms. Lenoir stare at me with a questioning look as if trying to figure out something? It didn't bother me though many humans thought of us a mystery but never would they know what a real threat we were.

Halfway through the lesson when she assigned us to be reading _Killing Mr. Griffin_ silently, I felt a scorching hot finger tap my shoulder lightly. It was that boy I was glancing at earlier.

"Hey I'm Seth Clearwater. The little salutation you gave Ms. Lenoir back there was hilarious I can already tell we'll get along great" the voice whispered excitedly and soon his warm chocolate eyes met mine. I began to talk when his overly huge grin faltered but nevertheless continued.

"Atilia Velius, yeah I can probably assure you we will" I whispered back smiling. He blinked and gave me an abnormal expression. If someone would say to describe the look I'd say I couldn't maybe like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time?

"On second thought-"he started saying a bit loud and Ms. Lenoir being the strict teacher she is walked over towards us furiously and gave me a look meaning 'explain now'.

"We were discussing the actions of what possibly caused Mr. Griffins death" I said apologetically glancing at her with pure innocence and sorrowfulness. Hopefully she would believe me after all I've taken acting classes before. She narrowed her eyes at both of us and I caught Seth's hands in angered fists that were slightly trembling?

"Very well and what might those be hmm?" she smirked slightly and I scowled while going through my thoughts of the book. It had been at least two years since last reading it…

"He could have had some sort of attack? Or maybe the tight ropes tied around him cut off his blood circulations" she uncrossed her arms and tapped a finger on my desk.

"Correct but your first day here and already getting in trouble aren't we? I would advise to keep your mouth shut and read. No side conversations with anyone" I huffed and went back to reading, at least I was right and she couldn't say anything more about it besides teachers just couldn't get enough of me. Yeah right!

"On second thought you seem like an attention hog and you know what? People like those are...plain idiotic and stupid" Seth spat nervously after Ms. Lenoir turned around to leave. Typical, you can never trust people these days not even after having small nice conversations and saving them from getting in trouble.

"Excuse me!" I whispered furiously. He started to tremble as well as I did. For a moment he reminded me of someone clearly familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on whom though.

"Look just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Looking at you makes me want to puke and the way you seem to act-"I close my eyes but I could feel the heat inside me start to grow more and more at each revolting word he spoke.

"Who the hell are you to tell me all this shit when you don't even bloody know me" I almost roared. For a second there I thought I saw him flinch of either terror or pain but that was probably my mind fooling me. All my humor of the day was gone and all that was left was pure anger of letting April have her way to find my inner self in this place and having to come here as well.

That was the last straw for me because no more could I take the odd hurtful pain I felt right now along with my hatred fury.

"Ms. Velius why are you up? Sit down and read" Ms. Lenoir stood up and I ignore her blabbering while packing everything up. The more she raised her voice, the more stares I got, the more violent I shook.

"Perhaps tomorrow will turn out better than today Miss until then goodbye" I spoke gently as possible while walking out the classroom leaving the human's surprised whispers and gasps fade away. Once outside I checked to see no one was around and I immediately darted to my full speed. What would people think if they found a giant white wolf in the school halls?

Once outside in the deep forest I let the inner wolf take control. It hasn't been days since I turned into it and neither did I want to today but this anger and hurt just would let me budge.

_Ugh! What the hell did I do to deserve this bloody life!_I screamed to no one in particular. Grabbing my bag with my teeth I ran further into the forest. I was too focused on finding the cliffs that were a mere two miles away to realize a voice was constantly screaming to get my attention.

* * *

**A/N Well what do you think? I wasn't quite sure of this chapter though…They went from joyful to furious in a short period of time and have you found what Atilia really is? Tell me what POV you want next in Atilia's, April's, Seth's, or if you prefer ? Person=) although ? person's may be a bit short anyways thanks to luvsbooks414 for well not voting but saying what POV you wanted=) LoL you people are lucky I didn't insert more 'colorful' words in here I was on a shitty mood when I wrote this…**


	4. Déjà Vu Much

**_Wanting to be someone else is a waste of the person you are-Kurt Cobain_**

* * *

Once outside in the deep forest I let the inner wolf take control. It hasn't been days since I turned into it and neither did I want to today but this anger and hurt just would let me budge.

_Ugh! What the hell did I do to deserve this bloody life!_I screamed to no one in particular. Grabbing my bag with my teeth I ran further into the forest. I was too focused on finding the cliffs that were a mere two miles away to realize a voice was constantly screaming to get my attention.

**Chapter4**

I layed down on a small patch of grass and rested my head on my furry paws while looking out towards the ocean. There was nothing else I wanted to do but get away from all this and for once feel what it is to be _human_ and have a _human _life not worrying of what the hell I became nor thinking about my slight thirst for blood. Instead of building more anger up I decided to sleep for awhile at least until I know I'm more controlled and cautious. Letting nature be my lullaby I slowly drifted off to sleep and soon I became unconscious…

_Sam you think its danger?  
I think it's a half breed, you could smell it slightly. It may be a threat to the tribe why don't we ki-  
No…it's one of us but its scent? It's mixed in with human like Nessie's but far more…different?_

Three different masculine voices kept arguing and soon I caught on that they were talking about me not knowing if I was a she or he. I groaned mentally and stood up while shaking my pure white fur to wake me up completely. Turning around groggily and opening my eyes I saw three horsed sized wolves crouched alerted as if waiting for me to attack. The largest wolf in the middle had coal black fur, brown eyes, and was more muscular than a horse with dagger like incisors. The wolf to its right had dark silver fur, deep dark eyes, and was in a massive crouched shape, ready to spring any second. The last one had short, but thick, brown fur, was gigantic, swift and not as tall as the coal black one.

My instincts immediately told me to either fight or flight. Something stopped me though from doing anything at all and that was seeing how the wolf in the middle looked oddly familiar to the wolf I had been dreaming all these years until I became one. All the questions I've been begging to tell it in my dreams could finally be answered back. _W-who are you? _I asked nervously hoping that this wasn't a delusion. The one in the middle left his crouching position and walked slowly towards me with caution.

_Sam and I might as well ask the same question to you. _He replied. I jogged further towards him but was soon stopped by the two other wolves menacing growl. Seeing this as a threat I growl back not bothering to show my pointed daggers. Just great my time to find out what I really am only to be blocked by some dogs.

_If I were you I'd kept your buddy's under control and to answer your question I'm Atilia. _Slowing my pace to a walk I glared at the two other wolves and sat down in my hunches.

_Oh joy it's another she-wolf. _One murmured sarcastically. _Hopefully this chick doesn't turn out to be like Leah. _The other one added quietly. Images of a woman yelling and making mockingly comments appeared on their minds until Sam hushed them.

_Why are you in this territory and what are you? _He questioned.

_And here I thought you'd figure out what I was and I'm here for that same reason as well to know what the hell I became. _I answered back truthfully. The one person who supposedly would answer my questions is just confused as I am. Literally I was about to howl in despair when Sam spoke once again in sorrow.

_You're something else…something different. Tell me who your father was maybe we can figure something out or your ancestors. _I smiled mentally and little confidence that was lost was now growing.

_Joshua Uley was my father but that's it. I know nothing else only that…I'm half human and half vampire, some sort of hybrid. _The name of that bastard builds sickness inside of me and makes me want to kill. Because of him my mother suffered through so much pain.

_J-Joshua Uley is your father? _He asked incredulously. I nodded my head in shame of having a low life chum for a father.

_Jared Paul give us some time of privacy _He spoke still astonished at the knowing of Joshua Uley being my dad.

_Howl if you need us boss _Paul gave me a menacing look which to my surprise was pretty silly considering how easily I could kill them at this very moment.

_Err… we'll be at Emily's place. We won't say anything until you come back. _I could have sworn I heard them say something about being family. As there huge figures ran off and thoughts left our minds I focused back on Sam only to find him observing me the same way Ms. Lenoir was looking at me in class but more intense.

_Would you mind if we talk in human…more privacy of thoughts are included. _He offered nervously.

_Sure why not. I'll meet you back here then. _We both ran off to our separate ways behind a bush or tree and shifted back. _Think happy thoughts _I repeated over and over again until I felt my body shift to normal. Quickly and quietly I ran off to grab my bag and change into the clothes I had luckily bagged just in case. Although the bag was slobbery from my disgusting dog drool the clothes were fine.

I found Sam waiting patiently for me where we agreed to meet. He had the same look as Seth but was far much taller and muscular looking. His brown orbs met mine and he smiled genially towards me.

"I figured we might as well take a calming stroll and talk things out" He began to walk and I trailed silently besides him. Either it was déjà vu or my crazy mind was telling me I had seen him somewhere before. Then the spitting imagine of Joshua struck my mind because Sam looked exactly like that bloody man.


	5. Foe or Family?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME BUT I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS =) **

**_The first reaction to truth is hatred-Tertullian_**

I found Sam waiting patiently for me where we agreed to meet. He had the same look as Seth but was far much taller and muscular looking. His brown orbs met mine and he smiled genially towards me.

"I figured we might as well take a calming stroll and talk things out" He began to walk and I trailed silently besides him. Either it was déjà vu or my crazy mind was telling me I had seen him somewhere before. Then the spitting imagine of Joshua struck my mind because Sam looked exactly like that bloody man.

**Chapter5**

"You this the wrong way…please just trust me" Sam urged with a genuine small smile as I was going to give up that easy, well buddy I have other plans for you.

"What are you to him and why do you look so alike?" I questioned back biting my lip softly hoping that what he was going to say next didn't have to do anything with me nor my mother. Hell I would even be relieved if he said he was anyone or anything other than my biological father.

"Look just please…I'm begging you kid I'm not who you think I am so calm down" not until he mentioned my trembling did I notice I was shaking with utter anger. Taking deep breathes I thought about how this was not the time and if I wanted explanations I would have to control myself.

"If I have to c-control you myself then I will" he said adding a tone to his order that I didn't appreciate. It was like a natural instinct took over me at that moment; it made me feel like he was my instructor whilst I was his student and only that…a pawn.

"_Fuck, _I expected anything but this" he made it sound like he was talking to himself without me being here. He ran his russet hand through his cropped hair in frustration before continuing talking again.

"I'm his…his bastard of a son…the boy who grew up without a father to be there for him and a mother that left him after knowing what he became" he exhaled as if he was holding in a big supply of air in him. All the anger I had in me was replaced with pity and shame. Here I was forcing a guy to tell me who they really were indeed only to find out he was my half-brother and Joshua's elapsed son being abandoned by his own mother later on.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea you…" there were no more words to be said, afraid to anger and depress the man in front me than what he already was. He slid down the willow tree and sat there looking blankly at something ahead of us. I followed suit and sat down next to him whilst debating if one of my warm hugs would lighten the mood. April always said they could make anyone who received them feel instantly joyful…but of course that was back then when I was still a young and untroubled little girl. Although those years had passed and I was stuck being a teenager forever part of me still stayed childish.

"Sam?" I asked softly. He replied with a dull hm and I proceeded to ask my juvenile question.

"Can I…hug you?" he looked down at me and smiled before going back to his trance. He may have thought this was a bore joke but to me it was more like a silent yes. I grinned and embraced him in one. He went stiff at first but then softened and hugged me back almost as if he had never received one.

We stayed still embracing one another for a few minutes until darting apart. He chuckled and stood up offering me his hand. I gladly took it and brushed off any spectacle of dirt in my clothes (mom would kill me if I showed up again in teary dirty clothes).

"How about we head over to me and my fiancée's house? It's only mere miles away from here and we can talk more…comfortable there" he offered this time less nervous and more eager to go there.

"Only if you promise to introduce me to your soon-to-be-wife" I asked happy that the tension had ceased between us. Sam grinned at my choice of words and nodded.

"Scouts honor" he teased raising his left hand. I had to laugh at that and so I did.

All my bad intentions faded as we made our way to his house. Maybe mom was right after all…hugs can disappear worries…but only for awhile until they find their way back.

**A/N I'm terribly sorry for the long wait but I had a writer's block not the ideas but rather my writing organization they seemed quite out of place so I fixed it here and there and viola chappie 5=) Thanks to the soothing music of wedding plans in the Eclipse score(my mind got clouded with plans)the problems were solved and I even had things added in here. Anyways enough of my rambling I always tend to do that so Review and make my day please also I have a POV I've been wanting to write and hopefully if everything goes well I'll try to post it up this week to make it up for my late chapter=)**


	6. Troubled Thinking

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME BUT I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS =) **

_**If you worry about the future, and dwell on the past, you can't enjoy the present-Emily Gibbons**_

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

We stayed still embracing one another for a few minutes until darting apart. He chuckled and stood up offering me his hand. I gladly took it and brushed off any spectacle of dirt in my clothes (mom would kill me if I showed up again in teary dirty clothes).

"How about we head over to me and my fiancée's house? It's only mere miles away from here and we can talk more…comfortable there" he offered this time less nervous and more eager to go there.

"Only if you promise to introduce me to your soon-to-be-wife" I asked happy that the tension had ceased between us. Sam grinned at my choice of words and nodded.

"Scouts honor" he teased raising his left hand. I had to laugh at that and so I did.

All my bad intentions faded as we made our way to his house. Maybe mom was right after all…hugs can disappear worries…but only for awhile until they find their way back.

**~Chapter 6 Chapter 6 Chapter 6~**

**Seth's POV**

"Seth? Seth! Wake up you overgrown monkey unless you want to be late school…again" I groaned in response and pulled the quilts closer to my face ignoring the tugging Leah was giving them. I yanked them back harder trying to annoy Leah so she could leave but that only made her snigger before letting them go. My face landed on the floor along with the quilts and I glared at Leah before getting my pillow and throwing it at her (which landed lamely on her feet).

"Ugh! Lee can't I stay home just today?"I whined pulling the puppy dog face on her. She grabbed the pillow and tossed it towards my face.

"No can do puppy dog you've missed enough days, now go get ready so I can drive you to school." _Dang thought it would do the trick. _I sighed dramatically and scowled at her one more time before walking to the shower groggily. I was washing my hair, eyes closed and all, when the previous nightmare flashed into my head.

_In my brawny arms I held the most angelic person I'd ever seen in my entire life of living. Her sleeping figure seemed to fit perfectly with my well built body considering how huge I was and how petite she seemed but together…we even each other out. Her silky long dark brown hair flowed freely barely passing her elbows, her figure was just as graceful as everything about her with the fact of how tall she seemed to be and how beautiful her body showed in that short white bubble dress. What I admired the most was this angel's features, she had realistic long black thick eyelashes, adorable rose pink cheekbones, and fully perfect lips that just seemed so delicate and soft. And her scent was an intoxicating smell of Gardenia and Jasmines mixed in with something far more desiring. _

_Wanting to see if she was real or not I decided to caress her blushed cheek. My trembling hand slowly made its way to her face only to find that nothing was there but thin air. I started to hyperventilate in desperation wanting to find who she was right away. _

_"I'm over here silly" a velvet voice giggled. She peered at me pass her shoulder but only for a mere second before running off into the forest. I followed suit quickly like a lost puppy and stopped dead in my tracks when a black wolf appeared behind her ready to attack. _

_"God no, Sam stop don't hurt her!" I shouted at the top of my lungs after realizing who the wolf was. They both turned to me and the angel started laughing and mimicking me while Sam let a throaty animal laugh escape his mouth. My brows furrowed in confusion as they continued to laugh harder._

_"Look how pathetic you are Seth, waiting like an oaf for his 'soul mate' to appear out of thin air. Don't you get it never will that happen. You aren't good enough for that" Sam spoke harshly. If my jaw could have fallen off it probably would now because no well in hell was a wolf talking human and saying shit to me that was… pitilessly true. Oddly enough I kept my cool and was about to respond when Leah appeared as did Amanda trailing behind her quietly. _

_"Seth what if you imprint and leave Amanda hurting like Sam did to me" Leah whispered sympathetically…a side of her I haven't seen in a long while after Sam broke up with her…and after dad died. _

_I was just a young pup when I wanted to imprint so bad…having someone to love and care for…just like Jared had Kim, Quil had Claire, Paul had Rachel and so on… but when my hopes got up to much I started to notice the consequences of imprinting. _

_"I don't want to be like Leah Seth, you can have a normal life with me and be good happy couples like any other individual" Amanda persuaded tears appearing in her hazel eyes. I couldn't have a normal life not after what I had become to be. Lee's voice interrupted my thoughts._

_"What if you leave mom alone after that happens huh? The guys give a damn anymore to their surrounding only to care and protect their imprints. Do you want to be like that? Want to leave mom, me and even the pack for _her!" _Leah asked angrily. I shook my head furiously and looked back at the mysterious angel to see her walk away laughing at us as well as Sam leaving with her._

_I felt so confused, utterly hollow, pitifully alone and most of all scared of what it might do to not only me but the loved ones around me. _

I cleared my head away from those thoughts and got out of the shower after finishing. I didn't want to worry about that not now at least, after all the elders HAD said imprinting was rare and at the moment I had a perfect life with a wonderful partner and the most extraordinary family anyone could have asked for so why bother worry for a silly thing that couldn't possibly occur to me. I laughed at my troubled thinking while putting on my black long sleeve polo, dark blue jeans, and vans.

"You were just grumpy a while ago and now you're laughing? Someone has mood swings today." Leah stated as she entered my room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I replied jokingly. She stared at me for awhile and rolled her eyes.

"Since when do WE knock on each other's doors?" I shrugged and grabbed my binder after heading downstairs towards the delicious aroma of breakfast.

"Pancakes and Eggs are on the counter so hurry and eat while I go start the car" just the thought of food made me walk faster towards it and so I did…or more like ran to it.

I stared at the mouthwatering food in front of me for a few seconds after devouring it in brief minutes. Rather delicious food I might add.

"Seth, sweetie chew and swallow. I wouldn't want anyone to thinking my little munchkins eats like a wolf" mom smiled at the inside joke and kissed both my cheeks. I grinned but scrunched up my nose at the mention of the childhood nickname my parents always called me.

"I would prefer the term teen please" she sighed and grabbed my empty dish while I smiled.

"You two grew up so fast. It feels like only a few days ago you, Leah and your father were in the living room coming up with nicknames for each other" I saw how much she missed him right then and there, how she missed having us as kids, as a normal family with each and everyone here complete. Nevertheless I knew she was a strong person and could surpass the hurt she was feeling now that she had Charlie to count on.

"Well you should get going honey, wouldn't want you being late again and Leah must be getting impatient by now" I grabbed my binder and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Have fun at school and say hi to the pack for me as well as Amanda"

"Having fun in school might be an understatement mom and I will" I replied as I closed the front door.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

**A/N R & R and tell me what you think. Also sorry for the long wait I've been having stressful depressive days that I just can't think straight enough to write good, but now worries I've been feeling a little better and this doesn't mean I'll stop writing but rather expect one or two weeks for update and I'll try to do my best on the story. **

**Quick question: I was having this argument with my friend, I said Jake is Seth's role model and her opinion was that Seth is a wannabe Jake or is he? What do you think …or is it technically the same thing? Because if it is well…yeah that'll be err…rather dumb of us for arguing over what meant the same thing. And if you would pick one of the below please that'll be great. Review or PM me whatever works better.**

**1. Jake is Seth's role model.  
2. Face it Seth is a wannabe Jake.  
3. LOL you were arguing over what meant the same thing! **

**P.S the link to the 'mysterious' girl in Seth's Dream is in my profile so check it out if you guys want to=)**


	7. Troubled Decision

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME BUT I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS =)**

**_The imagination of a boy is healthy, and the mature imagination of a man is healthy; but there is a space of life between, in which the soul is a ferment, the character undecided, the way of life uncertain, the ambition thick-sighted: thence proceeds mawkishness-John Keats_**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"I would prefer the term teen please" she sighed and grabbed my empty dish while I smiled.

"You two grew up so fast. It feels like only a few days ago you, Leah and your father were in the living room coming up with nicknames for each other" I saw how much she missed him right then and there, how she missed having us as kids, as a normal family with each and everyone here complete. Nevertheless I knew she was a strong person and could surpass the hurt she was feeling now that she had Charlie to count on.

"Well you should get going honey, wouldn't want you being late again and Leah must be getting impatient by now" I grabbed my binder and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Have fun at school and say hi to the pack for me as well as Amanda"

"Having fun in school might be an understatement mom and I will" I replied as I closed the front door.

**~Chapter 7 Chapter 7 Chapter 7~**

**Seth's POV**

**-Quileute Tribal School-**

I parted away from Leah as soon as she left and made my way towards the small group of two.

"No man Damon and Daniel said she was a tall dark blonde" Alex bickered, one out of five new pups who had joined Sam's pack about a year and a half ago. His dark forest green eyes never left Ethan's even as I approached to greet them.

I realized they were arguing over what the supposed newcomers looked like and scoffed. What difference would it make around here anyways? But only cause rumors, and it seems even the pack gossips now.

"You know how Damon and Daniel can be devilishly liars right? Besides Skye told me that he saw her when she came to register for this school" he motioned towards his brown eyes to prove the correct point. Ethan was the smart brain out of all the members in Sam's pack including Jake's. He was in a way too nerdy but not too different than any of us. The only variation was that Alex is the outgoing talkative guy while Ethan remained shy and smart but quite amusing when you get to know him.

Damon and Daniel on the other hand were part of Sam's pack as well. Everyone referred to them as the devil twins in a teasing manner because of how childish they can seem to be even more than what Collin and Brady used to be, but what would you expect from two young thirteen year olds?

Last but not least was fourteen year old Skye he kept to himself most of the time which was weird however no one forced him to come out of his shell. He was pretty okay I guess he's actually the most normal out of the pack enjoying his time as humanly possibly he can get it to be.

"Can both of you stop arguing for a minute and maybe consider that you're arguing over the silliest thing?" I asked tired of hearing them bicker back and forth. I was never much of the guys who would be pleased to see a small fight take place…even the tiniest idiotic fights like this one.

"It's going to be silly when I prove Ethan wrong and win those five bucks for being right" Alex spoke lowly while smirking. Ethan scoffed but seemed calm and confident that he was going to win the bet. Just as I was about to speak the most precious car I had ever seen besides the Cullen's was making its way towards the school.

No Cullen car besides Alice's Ferrari was a match for this striking Mustang GT. I stared mouth half open and blinked before hearing Ethan speak slowly.

"Dude is that actually the new Mustang they have in the TV commercials?" Alex nodded his head staring at it in awe. I swear if Jake, Quil and Embry were here they would've flipped in thrill by now.

I looked around and saw almost everyone had stopped what they were doing to admire the car or rather the persons that were in it. Small gasps and whistles were heard around the parking lot as two people came out.

"Great just what I needed" one mumbled angrily after closing the car door quite harshly. Up until now I never knew such a voice could so angelic and melodic, not sickly sweet like vamps but…rather humanly beatific.

"She isn't a dark blonde nor is the other one... not even friggin close" Alex noted frowning. Ethan chuckled and clapped him in the back.

"I expect those five bucks by the end of the day bro"

"The taller one is actually a light brunette and the other one is more like a real brunette" I stated taking in their features. Even though their backs were facing us I could still see fairly well. The light brunette seemed to be slightly taller than the other one and had curly hair that stopped at her waist. The one on her right though had a mixed hair color something like black/dark brown/ and burgundy all together, it was straight and flowed freely just pass her shoulders. Ethan's hand broke my train of thoughts as he waved it back and forth in front of my face.

"Seth, come on man we need to get going" he looked at my dazed face and searched for the thing or rather persons who had caught my full attention.

"You're lucky their backs our facing us 'cuz if they weren't sheesh you would've freaked them out by your inattentively staring" I shoved them aside jokingly and saw Tyler, one of many school players, approach the two newbies. Thank god to the inhuman hearing that comes with being a shape-shifter, if it didn't well let's say I would be

"Hey haven't I seen you two before?" he asked using his ridiculous cocky voice. He was just after money and err…as they gave the first impression of being a pretty good looking wealthy family from what I assumed.

"Yeah that's why we stopped going there" I had to chuckle at the small joke she made and smiled when the light brunette nudged her side.

"I'm just kidding. I see this town has no sense of humor, names Atilia and this girl right here is my mo-sister April" _Atilia what a beautiful name_ I thought.

"Atilia seems amusing" Ethan said after observing them just as I was.

"Wow and here I thought I was the only one with sense of humor in this dull town" Alex laughed quietly. "I might get to know this girl soon." Before we could talk more about them the bell decided to ring and we said our goodbyes to each other after leaving towards one another's class.

For once in months I was actually on time when I entered the English class and it was pleasant not having to serve detention for being tardy almost every day.

"Yes child I know who you. Take a seat at the far right corner of the class next to the window and here is your assigned book also know that seat will be permanent for the rest of the year am I clear?" the old lady's voice was filled with annoyance when I took my seat and not once did I check to see who the cause was until they spoke.

"Yes miss but I didn't quite get your name" she spoke innocently like a persuading sweet child. She seemed too entranced in wanting to get the answer to notice that class was about to start and that she was receiving more attention as kids came in.

"Miss Lenoir. Now go take your seat and wait patiently for the class to start" Atilia saluted her off and soon everyone laughed when we saw Ms. Lenoir's left eye twitch with irritation. I didn't catch Atilia's face thought but only saw her checks flush red as she passed by and sat down, her side bangs concealing my view of her face.

I chuckled quietly to my surprise when realizing she must've not noticed everyone was giving their full attention to them. Halfway through class Ms. Lenoir assigned us to read _Killing Mr. Griffin_ silently and I was debating whether to talk to Atilia and get to know her or not until I gave in. Tapping her shoulder slightly, I hoped my temperature wasn't too noticeable on her skin.

"Hey I'm Seth Clearwater. The little salutation you gave Ms. Lenoir back there was hilarious I can already tell we'll get along great" I whispered eagerly and turned a little so I could see her better and that was when it happened.

My whole world crumbled apart and began a new era with her holding me in place. Everything I was devoting my life to protect and keep safe slipped my mind in mere seconds. Nothing mattered no more, not my mother, sister, pack brothers, friends, my new love for Amanda, hatred towards my enemies, _nothing_. Heck _I_ did even care for myself anymore! The only person I was supposed to care, protect, love, give my life for was _her, Atilia. _

That moment of pure bliss I was to think was wonderful turned completely dull gray…no not gray…utter black, darkness surrounded me on the outside and I trembled of rage. Not anger for her but rather myself. How would I prevent everyone around me to not get hurt because of me?

It was that instant that I made an utterly confusing decision not even I was sure to promise keeping, I was going to fight the fate that held my soul mate and me together.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

**A/N *sigh* I don't know about you people but I actually put myself in Seth's shoes and thought about how he felt , I put my expressive effort in writing that little emotional paragraph =') Hope you liked it as much as I did and tell me what you thought of it so review if you want or not but yeah…**

**P.S. Anyone know the book Ordinary People and if you could tell me a brief summary of it please, our class is reading it but I haven't gotten the book and was deciding whether it's worth to read or not…**


	8. More Truths to Tell

**This chapter is dedicated to Katie-lynxx for reviewing all chapters thanks a bunch you planted a huge smile on me today all day(and finally someone who agrees with me on Jake being a role model hah I'll have to tell my friend Viki she was all along wrong)^_^ as well as to others who have reviewed**

**CaitlinB54, sevandfred4ever, Emmett's BloodyWhiteWolf, luvsbooks412, and to all who read the story too.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME BUT I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS =)**

**_We are often unprepared for Truth, which is why Truth is revealed to us progressively-Chip Brogden_**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

My whole world crumbled apart and began a new era with her holding me in place. Everything I was devoting my life to protect and keep safe slipped my mind in mere seconds. Nothing mattered no more, not my mother, sister, pack brothers, friends, my new love for Amanda, hatred towards my enemies, _nothing_. Heck _I_ did even care for myself anymore! The only person I was supposed to care, protect, love, give my life for was _her, Atilia. _

That moment of pure bliss I was to think was wonderful turned completely dull gray…no not gray…utter black, darkness surrounded me on the outside and I trembled of rage. Not anger for her but rather myself. How would I prevent everyone around me to not get hurt because of me?

It was that instant that I made an utterly confusing verdict not even I was sure to promise keeping, I was going to fight the fate that held my soul mate and me together.

**~Chapter 8 Chapter 8 Chapter 8~**

**Atilia's POV**

My eyes gazed at the exterior of the tiny house. I noticed it had once been gray since the little chips of paints showed a tad bit. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

"It's cute" I stated nonchalantly. Who would ever though such a small simple house could look so pretty? I must admit the flowers gave a welcoming aura.

"I told you I would introduce you to my fiancée but please try not to stare okay?" I nodded confused as to why who would say that but shrugged it off.

"Emily? I'm home and I brought someone that wants to meet you" he called from the porch and as we entered a beautiful young woman, with exotic good looks, shiny black hair and perfect coppery skin turned around from where she stood cooking. I muffled a gasp when I noticed three long scars ran on the right side of her face and one long scar reaching down her arm.

"Hey" she didn't seem to notice my appearance shyly standing on the door as she greeted Sam. His face beamed with utter happiness once they caught each other's sight. I gave them privacy by looking away and turned my full attention on a loose piece of thread on my shirt. Not only to give them privacy but to keep myself from staring at her scars, I wasn't raised to be rude and especially not to someone important I was about to meet.

The sound of a very loud clearing throat made me jump slightly and I flushed a light pink as four pair of amusing eyes watched me.

"Sorry I just had to interrupt your silent thread fest" two men laughed out loud from the corner of the tiny kitchen as I glared at them whilst Sam and his fiancée smiled at my expression.

"Who's this?" she asked eyeing me carefully, not in a disrespectful way but more in a curious gazing way.

"I'm Atilia and umm-" I pursed my lips and looked at Sam for help. How could I say this without causing a commotion?

"She's my half sister" Sam answered sheepishly. I smiled faintly and nodded. One of the guys whistled slowly and low meanwhile the other smirked with engrossing glinting in his eyes.

"She's what!" _My gosh why am I hearing _his _voice _I thought and turned around nervously to where the voice was heard, hoping that I was only imagining it. 

"Seth? What are doing here? You're supposed to be in school. I've made it clear many times that you have to keep-" I groaned and looked down to avoid his cold glaze, _not now keep your cool_. One thing I can't handle is staring…at all, it will either piss me off or make me timid, and right now the gaze he was giving me was pissing me off to the edge. He was being an ass when I barely knew him and to meet him in Sam's house is just ugh.

More shuffling footsteps were heard coming our way and I couldn't help but see who was now intervening in this conversation. Avoiding Seth's glare I observed the girl that had come inside the kitchen.

This girl or more like woman was beautiful in an exotic way with perfect copper skin and eyelashes like feather dusters. Her dark black hair was down in a pixie way and immediately as she saw me her brown eyes gave away some sort of expression I couldn't recognize. The more I stared at her the more I realized that I had seen her in one of the wolf's mind when we were out in the forest.

Then the idea struck-Could all these people be… Sniffing the air I noticed how different their odor was to humans and more similar to what April and I had smelled in QTS. In fact the whole entire house smelled strongly fresh and earthy. I opened my mouth to ask but Leah I reckoned beat me at talking first.

"Figures" she scoffed looking at me with pity "Joshua Uley probably did the same as-" Sam stepped up and looked at Leah sternly but with sorrow eyes.

"Leah stay out of it and go take Seth back to school , I won't have him trailing back on his education. Also if this is the way you're going to act around us then I rather have you leave"

"Maybe I'm the one who should leave. This isn't the right time to talk" I sighed and turned around to leave until someone grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry to say you're not going anywhere until we all have an arrangement of some sort, we have a right to know"

"Paul let her go. I'm sorry about all this Atilia" Emily smiled and Paul let his hand fall off my arm, griming as he did so.

"We're all sorry about this. Come back tomorrow though and we can talk things out…all of us" Sam tried to give me a reassuring smile but I nodded and left not glancing back at them.

**A/N I know short and such but hey I'm happy my account is working again YaY *insert happy dance* well leave a review if you want to and if your wondering why Leah is even there as well as Seth well I'll let you all figure that out ^_^ also I have another story out I'm working on as well check it out it's called _Moonlight Shadow _it involves the Cullen's, Denali's, Volturi and later on…*fades away here***


	9. I wish it was a lame excuse

**R, R & Enjoy **

**(Thanks to all of you who are still reading the story and to my reviewers)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters blah blah blah so now on with the story.**

**There's so much I had to say I know the words I left behind  
And now I'm caught in a daydream with nowhere to run and hide  
The world rushes by me, it's leaving me here all alone ~Alanis Morisette Rain**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"Maybe I'm the one who should leave. This isn't the right time to talk" I sighed and turned around to leave until someone grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry to say you're not going anywhere until we all have an arrangement of some sort, we have a right to know"

"Paul let her go. I'm sorry about all this Atilia" Emily smiled and Paul let his hand fall off my arm, griming as he did so.

"We're all sorry about this. Come back tomorrow though and we can talk things out…all of us" Sam tried to give me a reassuring smile but I nodded and left not glancing back at them.

**~Chapter 9~**

**Atilia's POV**

I stayed outside the front porch for awhile debating whether I should run back home and risk being soaked wet in clothes and all or to just shift and arrive half dry.

_Ugh whatever,_ I thought and jogged towards a giant tree assuring that I was by myself with no one in sight and far away from Sam's house. I stripped rapidly and shoved the clothes into my backpack.

Soon enough the monster within consumed me entirely without difficulty.

As the rain poured down harshly I thought about how quickly everything had changed in just one day.

I found out Joshua Uley had another wife and son whom is my half brother. Hopefully Sam will explain everything in time too.

There is more to know of what I am that what I assumed there to be and surprisingly others like me exist.

Finally I've become an emotional train wreck ever since I came to this place…even more when I met Seth.

The conclusion was rather ridiculous if I say so myself. A silly boy whom I barely knew wasn't the cause of all this right?

"Atilia Raeka Velius!" a familiar voice shouted angrily. _I'm so friggin dead_, I thought running faster towards the house. I was only a mere miles away and it didn't take long for me to arrive back home.

I changed back and threw on my clothes messily before jogging to the front yard.

Surely enough April stood glaring at me; if looks could kill I'd be dead by now. Her light hazel eyes showed a mixture of relief and fury.

"Explain now" she demanded crossing her arms and tapping her right finger on her arm. If it weren't for the fact that I was in huge trouble I would've laughed my ass off just at the mere sight of her bad habit.

"I talked to one of them" she blinked once before frowning "Well more like half brother" I whispered under my breath silently.

"What? Is this you lame excuse for now Atilia?" I shook my head and met her eyes before grabbing her hand and practically dragging her inside to the living room.

I proceeded to tell her of what happened during school and later on in Sam's house. Her expression was heart breaking but even then I had to tell her every detail; I didn't want to leave her left out on anything.

"He was m-married!" she stated, bewilderment spilling over her musical voice.

I refused to meet her eyes though. I knew she would break down the moment I do so.

"April, Mom please not now, please" I whispered walking up to her and hugging her trembling frame.

"I can't believe this!" she sobbed "Why was I so stupid to-to fall in love with such a-"

"A stupid good for nothing man whore that doesn't deserve a good enough woman like you or anyone else" I finished for her.

She cried for hours endlessly and soon enough fell asleep on the couch.

It really hurts me inside to see her suffering this much over an asshole. I was ashamed to even admit a man like that was my father.

Sighing I got up and rushed over to her room and grabbed a blanket to cover her up.

Turning of the lights I set up a blanket on the ground and layed their thinking whether to sleep upstairs in my room and leave my mom sleeping in the couch hurting or to sleep in the ground with me in her side when she needs me.

I chose option two and mentally slapped myself for even thinking about it.

A hurting wolf was heard not far from the house but I decided to ignore it, the sleep was so immense that I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me from all the events that happened.

**A/N I'm sorry I took so long I had CSTing for two weeks and well I got stuck on this chapter which is why it may not be good but hey at least I tried to get it out as soon as possible right? Well I'll try to get a chapter up during this week since I'm finally on spring break woohoo and any guesses on who the wolf at night was? **

**P.S check out the banner for this story it's in my profile and I'm currently working on another story as well so don't hesitate to read that one or see the banner. Oh one last thing if anyone is curious about my poll well Paul and Seth are on the lead and you people sure know how to make me happy ^_^ I agree and was surprised when one clicked Leah or Emily.**


	10. Tired of Façades

**R, R & Enjoy **

**(Special Thanks to the ones who are still reading and reviewing yet again ^_^ means a lot to me)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters blah blah blah so now on with the story.**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

Turning of the lights I set up a blanket on the ground and layed their thinking whether to sleep upstairs in my room and leave my mom sleeping in the couch hurting or to sleep in the ground with me in her side when she needs me.

I chose option two and mentally slapped myself for even thinking about it.

A hurting wolf was heard not far from the house but I decided to ignore it, the sleep was so immense that I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me from all the events that happened.

**~Chapter 10~**

**Atilia's POV**

"I'm so hungry" I grumbled silently to one in particular as I stood up slowly from the makeshift bed in floor. Glancing groggily at April I smiled warily and headed towards the kitchen.

I couldn't believe that after everything the ass wipe had made her go through she still cries over him. Just once I wish she could be happy without thinking of him.

Sighing exhaustedly, I took out the ingredients to make my famous breakfast meal and prepared to cook. Hopefully this time I do fine without having to demolish the cooking silverware by accident.

"Raeka if you set one hand on my precious cookware I will. kill. you." She murmured menacingly. Laughing nervously, I turned around and was met with an angry April glaring down at my arm that was hiding behind my back next to the drawer of her 'precious' cookware.

"I was just going to make you breakfast in bed" I spoke with innocence dripping in my soprano voice.

"Atti your 'special' dessert and junk food mix is not breakfast" She pinched the bridge of her noise and smiled jokingly when she saw me pouting.

"It is so" I argued, finding confidence in my stubborn dorkiness to make her forget about last night.

"Honey dessert and breakfast are two different things" she laughed and turned around to put away my-so-called ingredients.

"Go get dressed we're going to the Uley's house after breakfast and the choirs are done"

"You don't have to go" I whispered taken back by the sudden change in emotions and conversation.

"Please I'll be fine if you think I can't handle it" Her laugh rang in my head, the same laugh she used when she was putting up a façade.

"You're not going to go mom. I know you and this…this hurts you I can see it in your eyes. Please don't lie anymore you knew I was going to find out eventually" She stopped in mid air as she reached for the pans.

"Atilia Raeka Velius-"I cut her off and threw my hands in the year as I spoke angrily.

"No you listen to me mom. I'm tired of you lying to me; sick of it" tears welded up in my eyes and I furiously blinked them back "Please just stay here for your sake. I don't want you to get hurt and seeing that this situation made matters worse…you'll get worst and so will I. Let me take care of this for once not until you're ready-"

"Go to your room" she ordered. Her hazel eyes wandered through the room not meeting mine.

"Okay" was the last thing I said before walking up stairs to my room. It hurt to say the truth out loud in her face but once you bottle everything inside…it eventually comes out and that's what happened to me right now. There was more I wanted to say but dithered against it, we both had enough problems to even deal with more.

I layed in the queen sized bed and glanced around the oddly shaped room for once to distract me. It was painted a soothing light blue color that seemed to lighten up the room along with the huge five white bow windows. The floor was made of light oak tree wooden boards and the flowered rug layed in the middle right beneath the bed board. Two sky blue chairs were side by side with a cherry desk placed in front of the window to make it look comforting. The cherry drawer and lamp desk were placed side by side as well but with my bed. The bathroom door stood closed next to my medium size closet **(Pictures of the house and rooms in my profile).** I didn't have pictures put up in my wall like my other room back in Oregon; they remained in the over-filled album. The only two pictures I had put up were of me when I took the appearance of a five year old. I giggled at the picture of me with a weird looking bunny mask and smiled shyly at the other one where I held an antique camera.

I grew up quicker than expected and it was heartbreaking for my mom.

I made my way over to the bathroom and turned on the bath faucet. A nice relaxing bath should sooth me at least for a few minutes…..

As soon as I got out the tub I made a run to my room with the towel wrapped around my frame.

"Ugh!" I searched through my drawer and found undergarments.

"So so stupid" I mumbled as I ran towards the bathroom again. Mentally slapping myself, I put on the pair of matching lingerie and walked furiously towards my room…again.

_Guess the bath didn't soothe me after all,_ I thought grimly.

Whilst looking in my closet for decent clothes to wear I heard April groan and close the front door, rather loudly might I add. I opened the curtain carefully being sure not to expose myself since I was still in my unmentionables.

"Look she's not here but maybe if you leave-"whoever she was talking to cut her off quickly.

"I'm going to leave my cell number then and tell her to call me asap please it's really urgent" they replied sounding confident. Another voice sniggered and I wondered what would be so funny out there. Taking a deep breath I poked my head out the window and caught the sight of two figures leaving the block.

I shrugged it off and went back to my closet. I found a light turquoise crochet trim braid tank and slim skinny jeans in a hanger that would go well with the neon turquoise flip flops I had bought a few days ago. As soon as I put those on I blow dried my hair and fixed it to the side, tying on a flower corsage as I did so.

"Those earrings and bangle set I bought you would look great with the outfit" April offered pointing at my wooden jewelry box. I smiled faintly and went to put those on as well.

"Thanks" I looked at her and she pursed her lips in a tight line.

"I'm going" she persisted looking this time straight at me.

"You're choice Avril" I whispered silently.

"Great" she chirped a smirk creeping up her face.

"I'm going to be fine Atti, I promise" she ruffled my hair and I glared playfully at her. She showed to trace of nervousness to go then again she does keep up good facades.

"Choirs, I'll change and then we leave" she prompted walking out the door. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

_Well this is going to be interesting_, I thought sarcastically.

**A/N Ha I'm chasing the writers block away until it leaves completely and maybe I'll update this week to make it up to all you who had to wait =) for this chapter to come out since the longest. I changed the pic of Atilia btw so if you want to check out the new pic visit my website and in the Velius residence link Atilia and April will come up as well as the rooms and house so yeah that's it. **


	11. BiPolar

**R, R & Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Nope, Nada, Zero, Zilch, nothing….**

**A/N: So sorry but what kind of author would I be if I let it undone right? I don't like it when stories are unfinished so I'll try my best on this one again and I hope this makes up for it =) I really like the plot planned out that I have but didn't have the time to think every detail so here is chap 11.**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

_In your life, you meet people. Some you never think about again. Some, you wonder what happened to them. There are some that you wonder if they ever think about you. And then there are some you wish you never had to think about again. But you do._

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"I'm going" she persisted looking this time straight at me.

"You're choice Avril" I whispered silently.

"Great" she chirped a smirk creeping up her face.

"I'm going to be fine Atti, I promise" she ruffled my hair and I glared playfully at her. She showed to trace of nervousness to go then again she does keep up good facades.

"Choirs, I'll change and then we leave" she prompted walking out the door. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

_Well this is going to be interesting_, I thought sarcastically.

**~Chapter 11~**

**Atilia's POV**

I slowly slid down in the front passenger seat of the car and focused my eyes on the forest's hazy colors as April drove to Sam's house.

She seemed completely at ease rather than nervous and broken, the one who had been going crazy just yesterday. I gave her a quick glance from the corner of my eye and she threw me a half smile as she pointed with her finger at the road to the side.

"So I turn down this street and go straight ahead right?" I replied with a yes and looked out the window to see if Sam was outside. Letting out a sigh of relief, I smiled and straightened myself in the seat.

"Mom what am I suppose to say?" I questioned nervously as I fixed my fringes to side so they were out of my eyes. She gave out an all too happy laugh and met my fretful brown eyes.

"The truth. What else can you or I say?" She shrugged and parked the car in the sand driveway.

"Oh hey Sam this is actually my biological mom but is known as my sister around here so you might want to keep that to yourself only. Did I mention she hooked up with your dad for awhile and got her pregnant only to leave her when he found out about me? So what now? Maybe you can explain why in the world I turn into a massive fur ball, that's why we're here after all." I made sure dark sarcasm dripped off my voice as I said all this to her because clearly I was not going to say _everything_.

She snorted curtly while getting out of the car and gave me a look that meant 'Let's get real for once this time'.

"You meant it?" I asked taken back when she didn't response to my little sarcastic rant. Stopping her from knocking on the front door I stepped in front of it and crossed my arms while waiting for her answer.

"Yes I did, now Atilia behave. You don't want them thinking you have no manners."

"You're the one who's snorting" I grumbled while smirking knowing I had her on that one. She sighed and knocked two times before looking at me sternly.

"I think you're bi-polar. One second your happy and joking then your firm and all." I said sniggering. She pushed me playfully and smiled knowing we were on good terms again, for now.

I heard footsteps moving fast and I pulled on a small smile but instead of meeting an Emily on the door a voice was heard from inside the house.

"Hello ladies" it shouted teasingly. More voices were heard sniggering after the retort was given away.

I scoffed "Well that's a nice greeting" I mumbled clearly unpleased but amused at the same time.

"Boys" another voice scolded and I recognized it as Emily's "Behave"

"It's better than the term teens use these days to greet one another" April laughed clearly amused with the welcoming response towards us. I shrugged but had to agree with her on that which reminded me…

"Who were you talking to whilst I took a shower?" curiosity clearly showed in my voice as I asked her.

"Some rowdy snooping kids." I smirked at her sudden quick in tone, proving how fast she could change in moods "Can you believe the nerve in them to demand for you when I evidently said you were busy!" she rolled her eyes and giggled when she looked at me "They said and I quote 'tell her to call me asap please it's really urgent'. To tell you the truth I'm guessing they're pulling a prank" her eyes softened a bit and she looked at the ground "Those boys smelled really funny too. The exact aroma like in school" Before she could say anything else a figure approached us and we both looked up to see Emily.

"It's nice to see you again Atilia," she hugged me and smiled at April.

"Emily this is April. April this is Emily." So far so good and maybe if I kept the whole introducing thing simple I can make it without causing turmoil.

"Nice to meet someone new once in awhile," Emily chuckled giving her a brief hug too. April laughed along with her and returned the warm gesture.

"Why don't you both follow me, everyone's in the back," of course April and I followed suite towards the small kitchen and living room. Voices were buzzing so loudly too as we continued to walk outside the house.

"Look it's the newbies!"

"Who are they?"

Amongst all the voices I heard one exceptionally well.

"What is _she_ doing here!" Seth asked through clenched teeth.

"Same goes to you Mr. _Brightside_" I replied annoyed as I gave him a look that shut him up. He spoke at me like if I was some kind of revolting thing that he came across to. I don't even know if it hurt or infuriated me more.

"Seth!" a feminine voice warned. Ignoring the small commotion between Leah and Seth, I began to introduce April. She gave a shy smile at everyone and waved at someone that caught her attention.

Too soon Sam cleared his throat and sat down in one of the benches that were in the yard. Emily sat next to him and soon everyone mimicked their actions. Seth and Leah had stopped their argument and settled down.

Glancing up at the sky I sighed knowing the sun was going to show despite it being slightly cloudy. Pulling April towards me I sat myself and her down in a bench where the shade of a tree covered us.

"Do you mind if I sit here," someone asked warily at April.

"Go ahead Embry," she replied making room. Luckily the bench was huge so I didn't bother standing up for all of us to fit. They exchanged a look and I turned away not wanting to interrupt. Closing my eyes I took in a deep breath and focused on getting rid of the memories of when I was an infant, the day Joshua came back. It was almost the exact same look April was giving him.

"I arranged the meeting here because I wanted all you to welcome a new member to the pack." Sam's voice brought me out of my misery and I opened my eyes to see few of the people giving us looks.

"Atilia" I waved at everyone awkwardly whilst blushing and slumped further into the bench wishing the pair of eyes would leave my sight.

"I'm Damon" a guy shouted without thinking and soon one by one they introduced themselves.

"Daniel"

"Alex sweetheart"

"Ethan"

"Collin or Col if you prefer"

"Brady or The Bradster" he smirked and I found myself smiling thinking how I would get along with everyone.

"Paul," he grumbled refusing to meet my eyes. Of course the one who wanted to stop me from going home.

"Jared," the same one who was with Paul too only more at ease.

"Jacob or Jake"

"Quil Ateara"

"Embry Call" the guy next to April grinned "I'm sure we'll get along" I bit my lip and smiled forcefully.

_I wouldn't say that too soon after all look what happened to Seth and me after he exclaimed the same thing,_ I thought disagreeably.

"Leah, sorry for my brother's impoliteness," I nodded my head to say it was okay and frowned at Seth's figure.

"No need to introduce myself. In case you forgot its Seth," he sighed, laying back and not bothering to make eye contact. _Well that's fine with me,_ Scoffing I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him. It was the best I could do without blurting out something idiotic back.

"I'm Skye, pleasure to meet you Atilia," a voice murmured from behind me and I turned around and uncrossed my arms to find the so called Skye standing by himself besides the tree.

Right away I could tell he wasn't fully Quileute because of his skin tone, hair and eyes just as Alex wasn't either. Instead of the usual dark brown hair his was a bit lighter as was his skin. Skye's eyes were…amazing, a tint of gray and dark green not the common hazel color though.

"You both can stop ogling each other now," Seth practically growled as he stood up. Skye if possible blushed very slightly and looked down.

"What is your problem now?" I hissed standing up as well and making my way over to Seth. I stopped right in front of him and poked him with my finger in the chest. At that bad timing the sun shined for a few seconds and I was glowing away like the half hybrid I am. He grabbed my hand and for a moment I swear I felt something but shrugged it off as he stared at me indifferently.

His brown eyes observed my face and he pursed his lips, I really thought he was going to lean in to me that is until he pushed me rather softly to side instead.

I turned around and saw him run towards the forest until completely disappearing out of my sight.

_Why are you acting this way, _I asked him silently.

* * *

**A/N 2: Skye will take a big role later on so keep an eye on the kid and has anybody read the perks of being a wallflower? Charlie's personality inspired me to do Skye kind of in a way like that ^_^ Oh and the song Mr Brightside by the Killers well if you might want to listen to the song just to give you a tiny preview of the future in this story…**


	12. Not You

**Read, Review & Enjoy **

**CaitlinB54: Thanks for reviewing ^_^ and having any luck with your story "Dear past, how did you find me?" ?**

**Disclaimer for WHOLE Story since I got tired and lazy: I am not SM I am however owner of my nonfictional characters ****J**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

**_You hate someone whom you really wish to love, but whom you cannot love. Perhaps he himself prevents you. That is a disguised form of love._**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

"You both can stop ogling each other now," Seth practically growled as he stood up. Skye if possible blushed very slightly and looked down.

"What is your problem now?" I hissed standing up as well and making my way over to Seth. I stopped right in front of him and poked him with my finger in the chest. At that bad timing the sun shined for a few seconds and I was glowing away like the half hybrid I am. He grabbed my hand and for a moment I swear I felt something but shrugged it off as he stared at me indifferently.

His brown eyes observed my face and he pursed his lips, I really thought he was going to lean in to me that is until he pushed me rather softly to side instead.

I turned around and saw him run towards the forest until completely disappearing out of my sight.

_Why are you acting this way, _I asked him silently.

**~Chapter 12~**

**Atilia's POV**

"I think I should go…" Skye said as he straightened up away from the tree. I was about to say no, that is until Sam and Jake explained it was a pack meeting and everyone would stay, Seth would however have to return eventually.

"As I was saying, Atilia will be welcomed to the pack so I should advise you all that she nor April is a threat to be aware of-"

"How could you be sure of that?" Jake, I think, asked giving us a cautious look. Rolling my eyes, I sighed and with a quick 'I'll be back' I ran to the forest, far enough so no one would see and stripped completely out of my clothes before shifting.

_I'll have to get used to this, _I thought shaking my fur that was almost too long, _damn and a haircut too. _I made sure to place my clothes on top of a bush so they wouldn't get dirty and ran back to Sam's house.

There was a chorus of oh's and I see's, well except for Paul.

"What if she is a…what do you call them…kids of the dark?"

"Children of the moon," Jake correcting knowing what Paul meant as he pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed.

_I get you buddy; _I huffed and shook my head. Looking straight at April, I hoped for her to help me out but instead she was turned away from me as possible. If possible my rapid heartbeat sunk deeper and I let my eyes trail away from her.

Of course this was a bad idea. I reminded her of Joshua when I was like this, so much of him.

"She's my daughter, her father is Joshua Uley and Sam Uley is her half brother." I heard her say lowly, barely audible for even me to hear.

"Excuse us!" Embry asked clearly confused; probably thinking what he heard was entirely wrong. I kept my eyes down and trailed back into the forest as everyone's eyes were on April.

_Tough luck,_ a voice whispered half amused.

_Whatever, _I growled back; wishing Seth was here so I could take of the smirk he had on his face after shifting back.

I controlled myself enough to return back into my normal self, as normal as possible, and opened my eyes to see that my clothes were gone except for the undergarments. And thanking god I hurriedly put them on.

My breathing hitched as I covered my bare self with my arms. I pushed my hair forward and layed back in the tree between the bushes.

"Looking for these?"

Like a deer caught in headlights I turned my head slowly and saw Seth at least a few miles away swinging my clothes back and forth. The same stupid smirk was still on his face. Normally I didn't cuss but when things get this bad…I go nuts and my emotions stir changing back and forth back and forth.

"Ugh, what the hell Seth?" I screeched. His smirk grew into a grin as he saw me dart towards him. He turned around in his heels and sprinted away from me.

"Two can play at that game you idiot!" Running faster I got in front and pushed him to the ground angrily.

"First of all, if this is a stupid joke of yours well guess what? It isn't friggin funny okay! Second, I appreciate you trying but no I always catch up. Third and like I said, the hell is your problem?" I said fuming as I snatched the clothes out of his hands. Pulling my shirt and jeans onto me I didn't bother to even fix my hair and threw the flower brooch to the side.

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I can't have fun." He snickered and got up brushing the dirt of his shorts and walking back to Sam's house.

"You don't like me? I though you hated me?" I grumbled back as I trailed besides him while crossing my arms. My anger ceased as it turned to utter confusion when he spoke something I' never thought to hear from him towards me.

"Both seem alike but hate is a strong word don't you think?" he asked smiling. I bit my lip and grabbed his arm. Turning around he looked me down and quirked an eyebrow.

"This-" I motioned with my hands at him "Is not you. Look you may have some kind of glitch in your head that makes you turn into that rude fuming dude and one second when we're completely alone into the 'I don't hate but don't particularly like you' joking dude." He rolled his eyes and grunted some kind of gibberish. I realized he was picking up his speed and soon enough he was running away from my walking figure.

Oddly enough I laughed lightly amused and followed him once again.

**A/N: Sorry they might seem OOC in this chapter. Can't fight the imprint thing…or can you 0_o? Besides a little bit of tiny action needed to happen, storied tend to get boring when it's on a regular basis right or am I the only one?**


End file.
